


Proposición imaginativa

by FragileObject



Series: Drabble 1: Principio [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drabble 1: Beginning, Drabble 1: Principio, Drabble Collection, Flirting, Funny, M/M, Office Sex, Sexual Fantasy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:25:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—Ianto Jones, ¿no crees que esto se está convirtiendo en una adicción?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposición imaginativa

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: estas series están compuestas por todos los fragmentos que he escrito pero nunca han formado parte de ninguna historia y también algunos que al final acabaron dando lugar a una historia completa. Los he dividido en ocho etapas, según mi propio “universo”: Principio, Valiant, Entre amos, Dos años perdidos, Recuperación, Giro del destino, Vida en familia y Futuro. No hay orden dentro de cada etapa. Algunos son divertidos, otros son absurdos y otros, entrañables. Algunos son horribles y crueles. Pero creo que Jack y Ianto merecen que todo se publique. Todas mis otras historias también se ajustan a estas etapas. Por el momento. Torchwood no acabará nunca.

Ianto recogió las tazas con deliberada lentitud hasta que vio a Gwen abandonar la sala de reuniones por el rabillo del ojo. Sin cambiar de actitud, con la bandeja en perfecto equilibrio sobre una mano, dio la vuelta a la mesa y se acercó a Jack por detrás hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieron en contacto a través del tejido de sus pantalones y sus camisas. Sin volverse, Jack sonrió.

—Ianto Jones, ¿no crees que esto se está convirtiendo en una adicción?

—Rotundamente no. Además, tengo una propuesta…

—¿Una propuesta imaginativa?

—Mis propuestas siempre son imaginativas. ¿Qué te parece si nos mandas a todos a casa temprano, yo espero a que los demás se hayan ido y luego vuelvo a la Hub con una cena para dos mientras tú me esperas desnudo en tu cama?

El Capitán casi paladeó las largas vocales galesas pronunciadas en susurros. Reprimió la risa y ladeó un poco la cabeza hasta que pudo sentir el roce de los labios de Ianto en su oreja.

—A las siete, todos a casa —dijo, con un suspiro alegre.


End file.
